The Ultimate Devil Slayer
by DarkBringg07
Summary: Summary Menyusul xD


**Warning :** Noob, Gaje, Gxg and many more...

•

 **Ultimate Devil Slayer**

Kuoh city at 22:00

Location : (Forgoten House)

Clingg! Trang! Tingg!

Saat ini, di sebuah Rumah terbengkalai dapat kita dengar dengan samar suara dentuman benda rajam yg cukup bisa didengar di area Rumah tersebut,

Trangggg!

Dan dapat kita lihat pula sebuah percikan kecil "api" dari gesekan dua benda tajam tersebut,

Trang! Duakh!

Sretttt!

"Ugh ... L-lumayan juga! ne Ojou-chan!"

Sring! Cringg!

Sang lawan bicara hanya menyiapkan kembali senjata yg ia gunakan dengan kcepatan yg luar biasa hingga menciptakan sebuah suara yg agak keras!

Cklik!

Suara sebuah samurai yg berhasil kembali di masukkan kesarung'nya,

"Arigatou ne Akuma-Chan" balasnya dengan Senyum saat ia mengambil posisi berdiri tegak dengan sebuah samurai yg berada manis di tanggan kiri gadis tersebut!,

"Ufufu... kau memang gadis yg manis!" Balas Iblis tersebut dengan nada mengoda di iringi denga tawa kecil dan memposisikan kedua tanggan'nya di pipi kiri dan kanan'nya, tak lupa dengan wajah yg merona kecil saat ia melihat wajah imut gadis di depanya tersebut,

"Ara! Aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk pujianya!" Balasnya dengan nada Biasa tak lupa ia kembali tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengambil posisi bertarung,

Ia mulai membungkuk sedikit dan memposisikan kaki kananya di depan tubuhnya dan kaki kiri digunakan untuk menopang tubuh bagian belakang!

"Demo... Aku pasti lebih berterimakasih jika yg memujiku adalah gadis cantik dengan oppai yg besar!" Lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda dan menjejek di waktu yg bersamaan!

Grrr...

Sang Iblis cuma mengeram kecil saat Sang Gadis membahas tentang Oppai'nya,

Jujur saja ia juga perempuan, lebih tepatnya Iblis perempun tapi ia tak mempunya "Oppai" yg besar dan hal itu membuat ia marah saat gadis itu mengejek'nya,

"Grrr... kau gadis nakal, Aku akan menghukum'mu!" Balasnya seraya mulai melesat maju di ikuti dengan sebuah cahaya merah saat tanganya mulai berubah menjadi sebuah cakar yg tajam,

Srushhh!

"Ara!"

Sang perempuan yg melihat itu tak tinggal diam ia mulai melesat maju saat sang iblis mulai melancarkan seranganya!

ia juga melesat dengan cepat berkat posisi yg ia lakukan barusan!

Srush!

Trang!

Suara dua senjata yg saling bertubrukan kembali terdengar di rumah kosong tersebut,

Mereka berdua saling membenturkan sejata mereka Pedang melawan Cakar berselimut Demonic power,

"Ufufu... Kau memang gadis yg MENJEKELKAN! MATI KAU!"

Teriak Sang iblis perempuan dengan nada Keras di akhir dan di ikuti dengmgan sebuah ledakan energi besar disana,

Duar!

Srakkk! Tap! Tap!

suara sebuah tubuh yg terseret kebelakang akibat ledakan energi tersebut,

"Hee~ Mau menaikkan Level Bertarung huh?!" Kata gadis Tersebut dengan tenang dan di ikuti oleh kepulan asap tersebut yg mulai agk menghilang dan menampakkan wujud baru dari iblis tersebut!

Saat ini Sang iblis sudah memasuki Mode "Form" Miliknya!

Tubuhnya menjadi agak tinggi dan kulitnya yg tadi berwarna putih mulus menjadi putih pucat "Ash" dan umm... well oppainya menjadi Besar yg berukuran Dark B up to D!

"Ufufu!" Tawa sang iblis saat ia melihat sang perempuan masih berdiri dan menatapnya dengan biasa,

"Kau memang Menarik!" Katanya dengan tenang dan mulai berjalan maju tak lupa goyangan oppai saat ia berjalan dengan pelan,

"Ne.. Ojou-Chan bagai mana dengan sekarang? apa ini cukup? *Boing* " Lanjutnya seraya menagkupkan Dua oppainya dengan telapak tanganya, tak lula wajah mesum dari sang iblis,

"..."

"..."

Criiiiiinnggg!

"Aku sudah cukup dengan omongan ini!" Balas sang gadis seraya Mengeluarkan Samurainya dan mulai mengalirkan energi miliknya pada senjata tersebut,

"Haaa... [Soul Burner]!" Lanjutnya seraya mulai mengengam senjatanya di tangan kananya dan membuang sarung'nya,

[Iai] Mode

"Ara! Ada apa Ojou-chan? Apa ini terlalu besar untukkmu!" Godanya lagi seraya Mulai ikut mengambil berposisi bertarung saat melihat apa yg akan dilakukan gadis tersebut,

"Nah~ Itu ukuran yang bagus!.. tpi sayang aku harus melenyapkanmu!" Balasnya seraya mulai melesat maju dan di ikuti gerakan menebas ke arah depan,

Srashzm!

"Hyaaa!"

[Soul Eater]

Slash!

Tranggg!

"Ne ne Ojou-chan sepertinya seranganmu kurang beruntung!" Kata sang Iblis saat ia berhasil menahan tebasan sang gadis seraya menatap dengan datar,

Heh

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tahu? Kenapa teknik'ku keberi nama [SoulEater]?"

"?"

"*smile* jaa ne Iblis-Chan! "

[Absorb]

"Ap- Arghh... Sialan kau!" Kata sang iblis kesakitan saat ia baru menyadari bahwa samurai sang gadis terutama skill yg ia gunakan hanya untuk menghisap demonic power miliknya dan menjadikan'nya sebagai Energinya,

Dan ia langsung menendang gadis tersebut agar tak lebih jauh ia kehilangan Demonic power miliknya!,

Duakh! Sreet... tap!

[Dark Ball]

*Shoot* *Shoot*

Sesaat setelah ia merasa jaraknya sudah agak jauh, ia langsung menembakkan sebuah Demonic power berwarna hitam kearah Gadis tersebut!

Melihat hal tersebut sang gadis mulai berdiri dan menoleh kearah serangan tersebut dan menyungingkan seringai kecil,

Heh!

[Devil Trigger]

Tepat saai ia mengumamkan teknik tersebut ledakan pun terjadi!

Duarrrrr!

Sang iblis hanya tersenyum saat melihat seranganya telah mengenai gadis muda tersebut!

 ***Hrryaaa***

a/n : efk Suara serak? sorry angap aja tu suara serak!

 **"Now it's time for die"** terdengar suara yg agak serak dari arah kepulan asap tersebut!

Srash!

Tepat saat suara tersebut telah usai terdapat sebuah kilatan cahaya merah melesat ke arah sang iblis tersebut!

Dan langsung membuat sang iblis terkejut dan mengambil posisi defensif!,

Srah! Srash ... Duakhh!

" **Hahahah... Omoshiroi lets fire it up *** srush* *tap* "

 **[Soul Eater : Night Slash]**

 **Nging**

sebuah serangan berupa gelombang energi berwarna merah kehitaman meluncur dari tebasan samurai sang gadis saat ia menebaskanya tepat menuju kearah Iblis liar tersebut,

" **Hora hora horaa! "** teriaknya sambil menebaskan senjatanya dengan cepat sambil sesekali ia tertawa kecil,

Melihat sang iblis cuma dapat menahan serangan tersebut ia langsung mengambil posisi membungkuk!

[ **Dark Style : Death Slash]**

 **Srah!**

 **Tap!**

 **Cring!**

 **"Bay bay! "**

 ***Ckling***

 ***Jrasssh***

 **"Ap- Arghhhhhhhhh"**

Dan hanya suara jeritan yg terdengar di area rumah kosong tersebut di iringi dengan kilatan cahaya merah di sana,

Brukh! Sruuuuush!

Saat tubuh sang iblis mulai tumbang "Mati" tubuhnya mulai menjadi Abu, dan menghilang dengan sendirinya,

Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya berdiri tegak dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan mengambil sarung senjata miliknya!

Zrust! sebuah aura kemerahan meresap masuk kedalam tubuhnya,

Ia baru saja menghilangkan mode **[Devil Trigger] miliknya dan membuat rambutnya kembali berwarna hitam seperti semula,**

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga!" gumamnya seraya kembali menyarungkan samurai milinya dan memandang keluar jendela, "Tidur... sepertinya apa yang saat ini aku butuhkan!" lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar rumah tersebut dan berjalan pulang, yah ini malam dan ia berfikir pasti tidak ada yg akan melihat'nya,

karna, pasti kalian akan berfikir aneh saat melihat seorang gadis muda berjalan menyusuri kota dengan membawa sebuah samurai tak lupa dengan rambut Pink dikepang dua dan wajah yg penuh darah? Nah lupakan yg bagian terakhir.

Saai ini gadis tersebut cuma bergumam kecil dan sesekali melihat sekitar,

"Haah~ I want a GirlFriend or a HAREM!" Gumamnya putus asa sambil memasang wajah memelas, dan di akhiri dengan memasang wajah mesum saat berkata "Harem" , dan jika kalian bingung, ia adalah seorang "Bi" Yuri, ia suka dengan perempuan dan Oppai Lol,

ia sebenarnya juga agak mesum dan bisa juga menha sangat mesum terbukti dengan perkataanya saat sedang bertarung tadi,

"Kuharap aku punya sau atau dua atau tiga 4 5... "

Sang perempuan muda tersebut terus bergumam seraya berjalan pulang meuju apartemen milknya yg jaraknya lumayan jauh dan di iringi dengan kesunyian di malam hari itu,

Dan ia tak sabar menungu utuk hari esok yg akan datang!

Tapi... pertanyaan yg sebenarnya adalah SIAPA GADIS TERSEBUT?

ah sudahla kita tunggu di chapter depan dan kita lihat bersama siapakah sosok gadis tersebut!

•

•

•

•

And Done!

Fic Lagi :v

Crossover dari Dxd+Naruto(NotAppearedYet)+? Tebak ndiri :3

Btw aku harap fic ini gk Terlalu MAINSTREAM?

•

Dan saya hanya inggin menulis saja dan inilah hasilnya?

Bagus? I hope so!

Nah mohon pendapatnya Minna jaa nee!

NOTEEEEE : Saya minta saran apa ini Oc/Char dari Naruto/Dxd yg harus saya jadikan Female MC? mohon pendapatnya!

A/n : Ini Fic Yuri + penjelasan perubahan mode **[Devil Trigger] akan ane buat di chap lanjutanya... maybe klo ane up Lol**

•

 **Note2 : Sorry adegan FIGHT'nya Jelek wokoko...**

•

 **DevilHunter07 Log Out!**


End file.
